


The Nomad

by MissAdler (JulesDizzy)



Category: Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Passion, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesDizzy/pseuds/MissAdler
Summary: There's not much story, but a lot of smut.Have Fun ;)





	The Nomad

The ocean was moody, high waves crashing into the cliffs far beneath my dangling feet. I liked to sit here, watching the see go wild. I didn’t mind the constant rain; I didn’t freeze so quickly. There was something peaceful about the combination of the raging sea and the drizzling rain. Also, there was no road leading here, not even a trail. This place was my spot; it was my mountain by the sea, my hiding spot. I came here to think and to feel and to just exist. So, when I heard a voice from behind, I was more than just surprised. “Mind if I join you?”, A deep masculine voice said. I turned around immediately – and was stunned. A muscular man stood there in the high grass that covered this hill; his white shirt was wet from the rain, clinging to his muscular body. His jeans, black and also wet, had several holes in them. His black hair made his blue eyes glow - he was plain gorgeous. With slow steps, he walked up to me but stopped about 2 feet away from me. Hastily I looked for words and managed to say “sure, sit down.” He smiled and did as I had said. The rain was dripping from his eyebrows; the brash had intensified now. “Aren’t you cold?”, He asked me, sounding really concerned. I shook my head. “I grew up here; I’m almost immune to the rain and the wind.” At that, he chuckled. He didn’t seem to be freezing either. “I’m Clark, by the way”, he said looking out towards the horizon. “I’m Laney. How did you get here, Clark? How did you find this place?”

We talked a lot until the light of day vanished into the night. He was something of a nomad, always moving, never settling. He found work everywhere and now he was stranded here, in my little hometown. I really liked him, though I didn’t know how to feel about him finding my secret spot. When the rain grew stronger, we decided to go back to the village. He walked me to my house, like a gentleman, and we said goodnight.

As he walked away, I did hesitate to go in immediately. I looked after him, and I couldn’t shake the feeling that I should stop him. So I did. “Clark”, I yelled down the pathway. He turned around, smiling. “Do you want some tea?” Within the blink of an eye, he was back on my porch. “I’d love a cup of tea”, he said and followed me inside. “Do you also want to, I don’t know, take a hot shower or something? It’s bloody freezing out there now.” My voice was shaking a little now that he was so close to me. The door fell shut behind us. He looked at me, taking another step forward to leave no space between our bodies. His hand brushed my cheek. “Clark….I….”, I started looking down, but I didn’t get to finish. His hand moved under my chin and lifted my head; then I felt his lips warm and soft on mine. Slowly he started to wrap his strong arms around me. I was surprised at first but eventually gave in to his kiss. Despite the damp clothes, he was warm, almost unnaturally hot against my shivering body. Without another word, I let him slip my coat off my shoulders, take off my shirt, get rid of my top. My hands stripped off his shirt as well, while my mind was still captured by the hotness of his kiss. For a brief moment, we just looked at each other, and I got lost in his eyes, his smile, the perfect shape of his cheekbones and not at last his gaze. He looked at me as if I were an angel.  
I felt his hands wander towards my hips while I slung my arms around his neck. He lifted me up with ease, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Making his way to the bathroom, his blue eyes did not once leave my gaze. He let me down carefully, took my face into his hands and kissed me again, slowly and carefully. The sensual touch was followed by a kiss on the cheek, a slight touch of his lips on my neck, down to my collarbone, brushing my chest with his lips, while his hands seemed to trace every inch of my skin, my arms, my back, my waist. I felt safe with him, wanted and appreciated. He undid the button of my pants while looking up into my eyes again. We didn’t need words, just looks and touches. When he was done undressing me, he started to unbutton his jeans, but I did not let him. Gently I pushed aside his hands while kissing his chest, moving downwards over his body. His skin was hot and soft underneath my lips. When I pulled down his pants, I was not surprised by the erection that was showing through his boxers. But as I removed them, too, I had to admit to myself that his size stunned me a little. Since I was crouching now, his manhood was right before my eyes, and it was impressive. I wanted to touch him, to taste him, to feel him. But I knew that was not how this would go. Whatever happened between us was something sensual and romantic. So I got up again, only to find myself lost in another of his sweet passionate kisses. His lips fit mine perfectly, and as the kiss grew more intense, our bodies also found their way to leave no space between us. We were skin on skin now, and it made me shiver. Clark was incredibly hot, not just his looks but his temperature. Our lips parted, and he just held me in his arms. I felt how strong he was and how he was holding back so he wouldn’t crush me. He had an immense amount of self-control.

We got into the shower together, the warm water dripping over our bodies. The first few minutes we just stood there, arm in arm, letting the shower rain on us. Standing like this I could still feel his erection, it was lightly pulsating and – like the rest of his body – radiating his supernatural heat. Eventually, Clark's hands stopped lying still on my back, they started to wander down to my bum, gently stroking at first but as I dug my fingertips into his back, he began to grab me. Surprised, I took a sharp breath, to which he answered with a kiss – a wild one this time. He was still passionate and sensual, but also raw and intense. My whole body tensed up to this sudden streak of desire while Clark had brought one hand up to my back again to press me against him while his other hand moved down my butt and between my legs. He was teasing me now, giving me no chance to move anywhere but closer to him – if that was possible. As he opened his mouth to taste my tongue, I also grabbed his butt instinctively. He seemed surprised, but pleased, chuckling a little in between our kisses. Still, there was no need for words; we just let our bodies talk.

Clark's hand had moved around my body, now finding its way between my legs from the front. Slowly he turned me towards the wall, making me lean back against it, while his fingers slid inside of me. I let out a sharp breath, followed my uncontainable moaning due to his perfect movements and my hands clawing his back. He knew just where to touch me, where to rub and to tease and to push. Just before I closed my eyes to enjoy him all the more, I saw the twitch of a smile on his face – he did enjoy pleasuring me. Once my eyes were shut, the feelings he gave me intensified. I felt his fingers inside and outside, felt how his lips brushed the skin on my neck, felt his cock pulsating where it touched my leg. The pace of his movements increased, his fingers had me breathing heavily while his kisses on my neck turned into small bites. I couldn’t hold back and made one of my hands leave his back to grab his dick right by his glans. Clark let out a deep groan and sunk his fingers even deeper inside me which drove me drastically close to my climax. But just before he let me finish, he pulled his fingers out and turned the water off. Then he put one arm around my shoulders and slipped the other one under my knees, lifting me off the ground.

He carried me into the kitchen, which was right across the hallway, and sat me on the counter. Both of us were dripping, but neither of us cared. My arms went around his neck in an instant, and our lips met yet again. His hard cock touched me between my legs now, its steady pulse giving me shivers. The height of my kitchen counter was oddly perfect for us in this situation. Our lips parted, and for the first time since he first kissed me, he said something, whispering in my ear: “Sure?” I made an approving noise, something between a sigh and a moan, and he slowly started to push his erection inside of me. I sucked in the air and didn’t let it go until I felt his balls touch my crotch. As he slowly started to move back and forth, I felt my body heat and my pulse increase heavily. Clark’s hands seemed to be all over my body, his kisses on my lips and my skin, his teeth digging into my neck, his arms around me pulling me close, his groans and grunts in my ear. Without stopping his movements, he picked me up as if I was light as a feather and carried me out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he gently laid me down onto the sofa. The longer our intercourse went on, the hotter he got. His thick cock gave me shivers, again and again, not yet letting me finish. “Turn around”, he moaned into my ear while slowly pulling out. It was a plea but also an order, so I turned around obediently. With his hands on my hips, he pushed his hard cock inside me again, making me scream and beg for more. "Harder", I pled, screaming and moaning at his hard strokes. He was not holding back anymore; he was wild and raw and heavily aroused. I felt his body all over me, while his prick drove me closer and closer to coming. Clark moved faster than I could process, moaning louder with every stroke. The wetness on our bodies was now more sweat than water.  
Suddenly he stopped, withholding my orgasm for the second time, and turned me over without pulling out. Facing him again, I saw the sweat on his face, saw how he was breathing heavily, saw how he wanted to finish so badly. As soon as my position was right, he pinned my hands to the sofa and started moving again, smooth for the first few strokes but quickly going harder and faster. I couldn't move, couldn't grab him or touch him, which drove me crazy but also made me want him so much more. Our eyes locked as I felt my climax rise again. His moves and his face told me that he was also very close, so I begged him again to go harder, to fuck me harder – and he did, moving with unnatural speed. I felt every last of my muscles tightening and threw my head back to let my orgasm take over at last. As I screamed, my whole body was shivering; he pushed himself inside me one last time with a deep groan. The sensation of both of us coming seemed to last longer than I had ever experienced before.

Out of breath, he collapsed on top of me, letting go of my hands to bury his arms underneath my body. He then turned to the side, making me lie by his side, my head on his shoulder, enjoying his extraterrestrial heat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for all the Kudos! I'm very happy you like this because it's my favourite work so far :)


End file.
